


尤桐   神祈

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi
Summary: 人类尤×神明桐





	尤桐   神祈

**Author's Note:**

> 人类尤×神明桐

尤桐   神祈   

 

1

 

桐人是一位神明。

传说日本有八百万神，每一粒米上都寄宿着一名小小的神。但实际上有自己的意志，有具体的形态，能够真正掌事的，数来也就百八十个。

闻名遐迩的天照大神、稻荷神、建御雷神、祸津神……在这些拥有遍布全国的神社和信徒的大神光环下，桐人只是一个微不足道、随处可见的普通神明。

小知名度，虽然有一部分狂热信徒，但大多数人听到他的名字也只会露出满头问号，每日都为了募集信徒人数不被忘记而奔波。

……要说他有什么不同寻常之处，也确实有一点不普通。来桐人管辖神社处祈愿的内容，大都包含同一个特点。

桐人一点也不想看见的特点。

“桐人先生，这已经第三天了，下届募集款数还没到达最低限额，上头从昨天就开始催了。”

神界的管事——亚丝娜把账簿丢到桐人面前，抱着手脸色阴沉。

“每年都是你，拖累大家集体营业额。我知道现在这个年代神不好做，但大家都是一样的，信仰越来越少，香钱涨幅度越来越低，有几年甚至下降了，别说濒临消失的武神，就连道真那个管学业的都在搞一些花里胡哨的东西来迎合时代……”

亚丝娜一说到这就难过，捋了捋气重振心情，继续指着桐人说教。

“大家都难做，你不要觉得只有自己有什么难处，就整天罢工不干正事。我听说你已经连续一个月没到下界实现愿望了，这怎么行呢？适当显灵有助于提升业绩，这是基础中的基础了，你这都不干，那人界的投诉太多我们也很难做的啊。”

桐人蹲在地上，用一根指头拨拉几下账簿，撇撇嘴，哀怨地抬头看向亚丝娜。

“不是我不想……亚丝娜小姐，我们认识这么久了你也知道的啊，下面那些人已经……”

“这不是问题，桐人先生。”亚丝娜抓住他的肩膀，用骇人的眼神微笑着，“神是因人而变的，我们只需要顺应需求，没有什么是做不到的，只是你不接受而已。”

这些话听了不止十遍，一开始还会善解人意地安慰安慰，但时间一长，亚丝娜也变得敷衍起来。一切都为了信仰，一切都为了香钱。桐人避开她逐渐威胁的视线，疲惫地叹了口气。

“哎呀，不就是阴茎嘛！神社内容都变了那么久，你早就该看习惯了啊！”

亚丝娜假笑着大力拍打桐人的肩膀，无视他死鱼般的眼神，哈哈哈笑着大声鼓励。

“再说上界的大家都习惯你的新称号了，再提起你原来那个名字也没人能反应过来，它多适合你呀！巨根神……”

“亚丝娜小姐。”

桐人双眼变得锐利，牵住亚丝娜的手，言辞恳切。

“我是男性还没什么，像你这样美丽的女孩子就不要说这种会污染嘴巴的词了。”

“……呀，哈哈，桐人先生你还是一如既往会说话呢。”亚丝娜脸颊发红，羞涩地收回手。“但想要蒙混过去是不行的哦，天照大人头发都快愁白了，说一星期内起码实现一次信徒的愿望，不然就把你关在盒子里反省一百年。”

“呃，一百年……”

桐人嘴角抽搐，刚被禁闭一年出来，对里面的黑暗和无趣深恶痛绝。想再对亚丝娜美言几句，可惜经验丰富的管事早就熟练地离他十步远，隔着长长的神道喊话。

“刚好你的信徒们在准备巨根祭——你就放下对生殖器官的歧视——好好工作吧——！”

“喂……等等，我……他们……！”

熟悉的无力感，熟悉的疲惫，桐人伸手想要挽回亚丝娜，却只能看着她跳上神鸟毫不留情地离去。

“……我一个司掌农业的神，到底为什么会变成这样……”

没错，桐人曾经是个保佑丰收的神明。普通的、随处可见的，连具体称号都没有，只是用县城名字来命名的小神。

而到了科技发达的现代，农业逐渐科技化，机械种植，机械收割。就连人力使用都越来越少，可以想见，神社的生意是多么单薄。

于是十几年前一位神主灵机一动，把原本理念中的“五谷丰登”和“家业安康”一结合，将神社主业渐渐转向了生育方面。

具体说的话，就是信仰阴茎。将木雕刻成阴茎的形状，吊钟也做成阴茎，护身符一定要有阴茎，甚至每年会举报巨根祭，祭拜阴茎，向巨大的阴茎祈愿。

第一次看见这个活动的桐人，内心是崩溃的。

他作为农神闲了好几年，结果一接到成堆的祈愿，都是什么“让我的屌更大一点”、“神明大人请让我丈夫能满足我夜晚的需求♡”、“请把我情敌的鸡巴变得小一点！！”……

拿到祈愿牌的桐人，当场把牌子折成两半。

作为一个表面风流内心纯洁的神明大人，巨根祭上辞藻污秽的敬神歌实在是给他过大冲击。他懵了半个月，发现神主不仅不反省，还在乐呵呵地数钱，一生气，摔桌子不干了。

……说是这么说，到底是工作，每隔一段时间桐人还是会被揪回来赶工几天，顶着羞耻咬牙变大几根人类的阴茎，然后再自闭一个月。一个月结束后继续被逮回工作，周而复始。

唯一一次巨大的反抗，就是一年前有人祈愿拥有一根夜御数女堪称永动机的阴茎，桐人过于反胃，躲起来罢工，被天照大神强制召回，仍消极反抗，最终遭禁闭一年。

封印神明的盒子好黑，好静。桐人一个神呆在里面，每天除了数质数就是和自己说话，都快憋出心理疾病了。

所以就算每根头发丝都透着不情愿，他也要跑到改名为巨根神社的屋檐上，倾听民众的愿望。

唯一庆幸的是，转型后的神社很受欢迎，每天有数不尽的信者来祈愿，不愁信仰不够像其他神明一样直接消失。

——像这样感到庆幸的自己，桐人也渐渐讨厌起来。

 

【我想让我的阴茎变粗，变长，最好是十七公分。前端微翘，顶部圆润，形状要好看，颜色……】

桐人皱眉，把祈愿牌一扔。

“否决，要求太长了不想看。”

【老公阴茎太大了，能不能变小一点，每次都撑得快裂一样，很疼。】

依然是随手丢弃：“否决。男性那边会有怨言，可能导致投诉的请求不要。”

【巨根神大人，就算不让我男朋友的屌变大，也请让他技术变好一点！多顶我G点。】

“否决……这个是男性写的祈愿？他的男朋友？我一年没出来现在都玩这么大吗？”

连着扔了几十块牌子，相似内容的愿望还是噗噗噗噗从人类头顶上具现化出来，归到桐人手上。

满眼望去全是“阴茎”、“性”、“又大又粗”，桐人内心狂呕，担心眼睛要烂了。

“怎么全都是这些……人类没有其他事可以做吗？不用种地吗？不用工作吗？他们每天是除了做爱还在做爱吗？”

桐人把怀里的透明绘马往后扔，托着腮蹲在房梁上往下看。

其实他也明白的，一观察就知道，每一个参加祭典前来参拜的信徒脸上都带有糜红色的淫秽光芒，躲躲闪闪地祈福。毕竟祭典本身都被阴茎围绕，信徒变成这样也是理所当然的了。

“……当初那些勤劳朴实，脸上除了汗水就是笑容的信徒们都去哪了……”

郁闷地鼓着脸颊嘟囔，桐人继续搜索不挑战他下限的愿望，意外地发现了一个与众不同的许愿牌。

那是一个真正干净透明、不包含任何杂色、纯净得仿佛在散发光芒的绘马，安静地悬浮在一名有着亚麻发色的年轻男子头上。

“嘿……这可真是十年不遇了……”

如果亚丝娜在场的话，估计会生气地吼“这件业务内容与你不符，应该按规定呈交到公共事物厅让符合的神明来取”。可是现在这里除了桐人以外没有其他神在，所以他像抓住救星一样向男子奔去。

“让我看看你的愿望到底是…………把你的……哼哼，真的让我捡到宝了呢。”

得意地一笑，桐人虚虚揽住男子的肩，知道自己有救了。

 

 

 

2

 

尤吉欧是一个普通大学生。

普通到都无法用任何词语来描绘的大学生。每天在教室、图书馆和宿舍之间过着三点一线的生活，虽然时常能看到他在玩手机，但那并不是什么游戏宅或者在和朋友愉快地聊天，只是随手点开一些娱乐软件打发时间罢了。

没有梦想，没有目标，没有热情，活的像一潭死水。估计就算告诉他世界明天灭亡，他也只会愣怔一秒，接着用毫无波澜的声音说：哦，是吗。

日本千千万大学生，尤吉欧属于混迹在人群中转眼也会被忘记的那一种。但即使是这样的他，也有一个不怎么常见的秘密。

谁都不知道，尤吉欧打算随着自己的棺材一起埋到地底的秘密。

3月，春暖花开的时节，尤吉欧一如往常从隔了大约三条街口的公寓楼前往大学。时间还很足够，因此他买了早餐慢慢走着。

一直幽静的街道今天却隐隐有些躁动，附近似乎有个神社，尤吉欧没有去过，但也稍微听过些传闻。每次大人带着小孩路过，家长都会满脸通红地捂住孩子的眼睛，拉住他们伸向神社好奇的小手，不顾孩子的哭喊强行拽走。

而在走之前，他们都会用同样的表情说出同样的话——

“那里小朋友去不得！哎呀污秽得很，连妈妈看了都害臊，你去了眼睛肯定会烂掉的呀！”

巨根神社——没错，从尤吉欧搬来的十几年起，那里就以这个名字闻名了。祭拜阴茎，朝阴茎祈愿，尤吉欧难以想象的活动每天都在这个神社进行着。

而此时此刻，大量戴着口罩蒙面的人潮，就是向神社的方向涌去。仔细一听，微弱的淫靡之声从小径深处传来，还有巨大的肉色棒状物在树木掩映中若隐若现。尤吉欧一哽，差点把嘴里的包子喷出来。

“……咦，这不是，爱丽丝……你怎么也来这个地方……”

口罩人群中几个少女聚在一起，叽叽喳喳聊开。金黄色长发、即使遮挡住半边脸也能看出是个美人的女孩子嗫喏着，眼神躲躲闪闪。

“都是我妹妹她啦！她说想要神社的护身符……结果我跑错神社了……对！我是跑错地方了！”

“噫——又拿赛鲁卡做借口，没关系啦，来这里的人目的都是一样的，我们也都是来……嘿嘿。”

她的同伴捂嘴偷笑着，压低声音凑到金发少女耳边：“听说这里很灵验哦，那些来神社祈福过的姐姐，之后都很得意地炫耀男朋友的大小呢……”

看着她们身穿的高中制服，尤吉欧缓慢地把嘴里的面食咽下，为当代女子高中生的早熟感到担忧。

“灵验不灵验的，估计也只是因为……”不好意思告诉其他人对伴侣下半身的不满，都已经做到祭拜神社这个地步了，如果还在这个问题上纠结不已，只会显得自己性欲过旺太不像样，最后也只能以祈福“成功”草草收场……

尤吉欧把后面的话咽进肚子里，理了理背包，朝她们所走的方向看去。深红的鸟居已经看得见了，神社屋顶也露出一个头，身边来往的行人都难掩期待。

如果说在这个世界上尤吉欧最不相信的东西，那一定就是神。虚无缥缈、只存在于神话传说中，但无数的人都寄期望在这样虚幻的事物上。每当看到虔诚的信徒，尤吉欧心里都隐隐升起怜惜。

毕竟只有走投无路无计可施，实在无法努力下去的人，才会投向名为神明的幻影的怀抱。

“……不过，也是呢，假如神真的存在……”

低声喃喃着，尤吉欧半戏谑地低下头，合起手掌。

“那么请让我遇到我命中注定的对象，尽快终结我平淡无趣的人生吧。”

说完这句话就连尤吉欧本人都不由得发出一声嗤笑。稍微做个样子拜了三拜，以清脆的拍手声结束祈愿，他睁开眼睛，不经意地扫了神社屋顶一眼。

刷着朱红色油漆漂亮闪光的屋檐上似乎蹲着一个人，漆黑的人影，像是旧时代长袍样式的衣服从他身上拖下来。

“嗯……？那个地方怎么会有人……”

疑惑地往前走，屋檐角反射的太阳光让尤吉欧闭起眼睛，再睁开时那里已经空空如也，别说人，连鸟都没有一只。

“……咦？”

最后那一瞥，黑色人影起身朝向这边跳了过来。尤吉欧揉揉眼睛，又盯了一会儿，还是什么都没有。

“难道我看错了……不过那么高的地方，不可能会有人……啊对不起！”

突然的撞击打断了沉思，尤吉欧先是下意识道歉，接着伸出手想要揽住身边快要摔倒的身影时，手心处多了两团软绵绵的肉团。

眉毛皱起来，他疑惑地捏了一把。还是绵软浑圆的触感，这次多了羞涩的娇吟。

“呀！嗯……♡先生，你这样……我会很困扰……”

相当于惊雷炸裂在耳边，尤吉欧迅速收回手站直身体。紧贴在身侧的女孩子一下子摔在地上，胸口处衣服皱起来。而最巧的是，她这一摔，裙子下摆掀起一半，从尤吉欧的角度来看那条蓝色小裤裤刚好一览无余。

“我的裙子！先生，你可要对我负……”

“不好意思失礼了很抱歉我有事先走了你的裙子记得拉好再见！”

尤吉欧就像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，跌跌撞撞地逃跑，眼珠子不敢乱转，僵硬地直视前方。结果脑子还没从让无数男人艳羡的幸运事件里回过神，脚下不知被谁绊了一跤，疼痛和狂呼“对不起”的混乱过后，他发现自己的脸正对一个不认识的姑娘，而那双长着长长睫毛的大眼睛含羞带怯，羞羞答答地盯着他。

“那个，方便的话，可不可以从我身上让开……”

“啊啊啊啊啊很抱歉我真的不是故意的！我马上起来对不起对不起……”

嘴唇之间的距离只有一公分，女孩子带着甜香的呼吸直洒在脸上，尤吉欧赶忙坐起来，结果这回是头顶传来软软的感觉，陌生的娇喝带着怒气传来，尤吉欧在茫然中多了一丝欲哭无泪。

“喂！你干嘛……头顶到人家的胸啦！”

“对不起，真的对不起……”

这一天道歉的数量估计比去年一整年还多，到底发生了什么，是祭典人太多了吗？还是刚才心底暗戳戳的不敬被神明发现了，现在来惩罚他了……

“你瞧那小子，啧！桃花运真强！就刚才五分钟，我都看见三个女人扑他身上了，是不是巨根神大人显灵了？”

悉悉索索的议论声从围观人群中响起，手忙脚乱的尤吉欧气的差点一口气梗在喉头噎死。这算什么显灵？这要真是神社祈福的作用，那他可一定要揪住那个胡闹的神明大人，狠狠教训一番让他再也不敢乱来……

不过，如果真的遇到什么巨根神，还是先求他把这个幸运色狼体质改回来吧——第四次被神秘力量强迫，扑倒在柔软大胸里的尤吉欧闷闷地想。

 

 

可惜的是，这次尤吉欧的祈祷似乎没有传达到神的耳朵里。

距离巨根祭已经过去一个星期了，但只要尤吉欧走出家门，必有从未见过的邻居家大姐姐穿着低胸装朝他打招呼，迈出公寓拐角处必跑出一个叼着吐司的女孩和他相撞，地铁里更是地狱，每天变着花样的漂亮女性被他挤在车门旁，搞得像是他故意壁咚一样，心里苦得要死。

太难受了，谁经历谁知道，令人厌烦的肢体接触和陌生的娇吟，尤吉欧早就打心里不耐烦了，就连出门都要做好十分钟心理建设，要不是大学对学分的要求很高，他绝对不会离开家。

第七天，尤吉欧抱着试试的心态走向巨根神社，经历了三次强制揉胸和五次强制摔跤后，他疲惫地站在神社前许下愿望，在回家路上被迫看了七条小裤裤脸埋进四个乳沟里，他憔悴地躺进被窝，可怜巴巴地缩成一团。

当晚，他做了一个梦。

一个无比清晰的梦，清晰到连他自己都知道这是在做梦。

眼前是没有尽头的白色空间，有人站在他面前。漆黑的短发，漆黑的双眼，漆黑的眉毛皱在一起，不是很高兴地瞪着他。

他乖乖由着这个人从头到脚瞪了一遍，听到对方问：“你为什么不来还愿？”

尤吉欧没听懂：“什么还愿？”

黑发男子生气了，抱着手使劲跺脚，尤吉欧盯着他晃来晃去的黑色长袍下摆，又听到他问。

“我不是实现你的愿望了吗？你在我的神社前许愿，希望能有桃花运……”男子顿了一下，“虽然没能交上女朋友，但这不能怪我吧！我都那么努力了，不停找女人给你投怀送抱，你还不满足吗！”

尤吉欧终于抬头，好好看了眼面前的人。刚才的话他都听懂了，也许是因为知道身处梦境，他很顺畅地接受了男子告诉他的事实，为了确认他问道：“你是巨根神吗？”

黑发的神看起来有点尴尬：“不要这么叫我……算了巨根就巨根吧。没错，我是你一周前参拜过的神社的主人，现在你的还愿对我很重要，具体原因不能说，但如果你不去还愿，我真的很困扰……你就当行行好，只要在那里鞠个躬，心里默念谢谢我就行了，你看，很简单吧？”

尤吉欧歪了歪头，不是很在意的样子，又问一个问题：“这一周来的各种不幸，都是你搞的吗？”

神明焦急起来了，想要拉住他的手：“对呀对呀，我天天跟在你身边制造偶然也是很累的，所以你就帮帮忙……咦，你刚才说不幸……？”

尤吉欧终于露出笑容，一把扯过神明向他伸出的手，向后一拽，用这一周磨练出的技术迅速流畅地将男子压在身下。

“那我，可要好好‘谢谢你’呀……”盯着那双黑色眼瞳中闪出的惊愕和害怕，尤吉欧冷笑着扯开衣领，“这一周可没少让我受累……”

“等、等等！你要干什么！”

神明感受到一只手从背后慢慢伸向自己的屁股，黑袍被撩开，宽松的长裤被褪下，惊吓得声音都提高八度。

“哦，你不知道吗？明明是神。”

尤吉欧笑得灿烂。

“我是Gay，同性恋，只喜欢男人，女人的身体我碰一下都会恶心。”

 

尤吉欧是一个普通得不能再普通的大学生。

唯一不普通的，是他在大约八岁时，别的小朋友都对异性产生了别样的感情，而他只有面对穿着相同制服长裤的男生才会心动。

这是他的秘密，他打算到死都不告诉别人的秘密。

可惜这个准则，也在今天遇到的这个疑似神明的奇怪家伙面前破裂了。

 

 

 

3

 

桐人很焦躁。

距离巨根祭已经过去快一周了，天照大神给的期限马上就到，而他看好的那个人类还没有来还愿。

还愿就像售后，神这一行标准很严，从开始祈愿到愿望成真回到神社还愿为止的一系列流程，都需要细心打点好，努力让信徒有个完美的享受，他们才能记起来往神社走一遭拜一拜说声谢谢。

这声谢谢很重要，许多神明就败在信徒们忘记还愿上，拉低整体好评，神阶逐渐下降，最后消失。

而桐人跟在亚麻发色年轻人旁边寸步不离好几天了，都记住他叫尤吉欧，在X大就读金融系，没有朋友，每天放学就回公寓看电视。只要一有机会就把方圆十里内的漂亮女孩子召过来推到他身上，可是这个人类不仅不感到高兴，每次还都跟犯病了一样面色苍白。

桐人迷茫、不解、心慌，亚丝娜假装不小心路过他的神社七次，七次都露出“你懂的再不快点就把你处决了”的可怕笑容，桐人撑不住了。

第七天，他满怀期盼地看着尤吉欧起床、摇摇晃晃往神社走，激动地一连推过去八个女孩子，以为终于解脱了，却听到了意料之外的祈祷。

尤吉欧说，请神明终结他身上的不幸，就当他没许过愿，放他一马。

桐人坐在赛钱箱上，撑着下巴，不解中带着怒火死死瞪他。

不幸？这有什么不幸的？那么多神明都是随便一句话就把信徒打发了，而尤吉欧得到他的全程陪伴，坐拥无数美女，为什么还要这么说呢？

他气得在尤吉欧回家路上连塞11个粉红事件，负气地看着对方在床上缩成一团，最后还是乖乖选择进入尤吉欧的梦境，想在梦里和他好好谈谈。

——人类的梦很危险，对神明来说进的去出不来，并且不受控制，如果可以选择的话，能不入梦是最好的，可惜桐人时限已到，实在没有办法了。

他以为只要和尤吉欧好好聊一聊就行，怎么说都是人类，看到神之后总有崇敬之心，他的要求也不高，绝对不会出问题的。

然而——

“……我是同性恋啊，我只喜欢男人。”

被屈辱地压在身下，连裤子都被脱下来，桐人惊慌失措地想要往外爬，却被牢牢抓回来，连着屁股都被揉了好几下。

“咦，神明的身体可真软啊。”温热的吐息喷洒在耳边，桐人想推开他，但那双手力气出奇的大，脖颈被重重压在柔软的嘴唇上，接着一片湿润，颈窝明显被舔了一口。

桐人成神以来几千年，还是第一次遇到这种事情，吓得眼泪都要出来，抖着手擦干净脖子。

“你，你知道你在干什么吗！我是神！你这样亵神的行为，将来是会遭报应的！”

“我还以为这一周一直在遭报应。”尤吉欧不为所动地扯开他的长袍，手掌沿着锁骨往下，“哦，你们也有乳头吗？真是和人类一模一样。”

“我跟你说了停……唔！停、下……”

就连自己都不会碰的地方被肆意揉弄，桐人感觉到指甲在刮他的乳孔，轻微刺痛过去，像电流般的酥麻蹿上脊背，嘴里不由自主吐出比推给尤吉欧的女人还娇弱的呻吟。

“这么有感觉吗？你看你下面都湿了……”

桐人立即并紧腿，可惜还是被扳开。尤吉欧热热的身体卡进他双腿间，长袍散乱，翘起的阴茎被握住，千年来第一次了解性爱的滋味，刺激实在是过于强烈了，桐人四肢发软，推拒的手变得更像是挽留，缠绵地搭在尤吉欧肩上。

“好爽……这是什么……呃、嗯……不行……”

奇怪的热流一波波从身下涌来，有什么东西要喷出来了，奇怪到脑子都变得混乱的快感让桐人张大嘴无声呻吟。结果在释放边缘，揉着阴茎的手收了回去，转而探向他身后。

“为…什么……继续啊……”不知不觉吐出了欲求不满的请求，意识到这一点，桐人捂住嘴，愤愤地瞪尤吉欧。“……！只是，只是有一点舒服而已！你不要得意忘形了！”

“好的好的，把腰抬起来一点，要进去了哦。”

随口敷衍几句，尤吉欧抹了一些桐人前面溢出的前列腺液在手上，顺着臀缝探进穴口，结果却意外地发现那里湿漉漉的，完全不用润滑，很轻易就进去一个指节。

“……比我想象的还要淫荡，该说不愧是巨根神吗，虽然没有巨根，后面的小穴却很能吃呢……”

“你在干什么……！为什么要碰……唔……！手指，出去…混蛋……”

对于现在的处境，桐人完全无法接受，但心里是理解的。这里是尤吉欧的梦境，他就是这里的主宰，只要他想，就算只是“要是这个人屁股能敏感一点自己出水，就省的我做前戏了”这么一个不经意的念想，也会在梦里完美实现。

所以桐人不到万一绝对不会进来，直到尤吉欧睡醒之前，他就是躺在菜板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

“到现在还在抵抗，等过会你就会哭着求我重一点了……”

这句话一说出口，桐人顿时觉得全身都燥热起来，尤其是屁股深处，未经人事的小穴饥渴地蠕动着。想要什么巨大粗长的东西插进来，狠狠地撞击，一直捅到结肠入口，疯狂地撞击前列腺，让他得到满足。

“……呜……想…不，不要！……快点插……不对……不要进来……”

理智和梦境的力量激烈对抗，难受得让桐人揪紧了头发。而罪魁祸首尤吉欧却很有趣似的看着他，掏出了早就勃起的肉茎，撸了一把正对着桐人的脸。

“真是倔强啊，还在坚持你神明的尊严吗？你不想要吗？像你神社里挂着的木雕一样巨大的肉棒……”

比起桐人的阴茎明显大了一圈的肉物就在他面前，虽然是干净的浅肉色，狰狞的青筋却毫不留情显露在表面。情欲再次蒸腾进桐人身体里，他都能感到后穴在流水，馋着这根肉棒，想要快点吃进去。

“……进…来……大肉棒……想要……”理智已经崩断了，桐人张开双腿，扒开被揉得粉红的臀肉，献祭似的抬起腰。

“让我……更爽，一点……♡”

“………”

没能再调戏几句，圣洁的白色身体搭配妓女般色情的表情，没人挺得住。尤吉欧粗喘一声，掐住他的腰完全顶进肉穴里。

“湿答答的……你不会不是第一次了吧？”

身体被颠来颠去，下半身被破开，却丝毫没有疼痛，在尤吉欧的臆想下，桐人只能感到快感，每一秒都比上一秒更强烈的快感。黏黏糊糊的淫靡水声从后面传来，混着耳边欺负人的话语，桐人泪眼朦胧地扒住尤吉欧脖子，悄悄用他的腹肌蹭着自己的阴茎。

“没有……我第一次……啊♡好棒……！刚才那里，还要……♡”

“真会勾人……”

像野兽一样趴在地上交合数下，紧接着桐人被紧紧搂住，回过神来被抱坐在尤吉欧怀里，阴茎戳到更深处，直肠口紧紧关闭的肉瓣被龟头触碰到，桐人浑身一颤，早就在高潮边缘的肉茎喷出精液，小股小股的，被肏干得停不下来。

“……啊……啊啊，出来……了……”

“嗯？这就射了？”

尤吉欧托着他往上抱了一点，又接着更猛地按在阴茎上，桐人抽噎着瘫在他肩膀上，泪水和身下的液体一起，滴答滴答流到地上。

“虽然我喜欢男性，不过你这样子，真的很让我怀疑呢。”尤吉欧忍不住欺负他，“第一次就这么有感觉，像女人一样被肏到高潮，那么你是不是也有子宫，能接受男人的种子，在里面接种呢？”

别说了，别说了，你说的话可都会成真啊……

桐人想要捂住耳朵，但没有力气，调笑的话不停闯进来。

“你不是神明吗？神明没有性别吧？那你应该可以幻化出子宫，接受我的精子……”尤吉欧贴在他耳朵边笑，“如果真的受孕了，那要我去还愿也不是不可以。”

明明是对神明的侮辱，桐人却停不下高潮的战栗。他甚至产生了幻觉，自己平板的肚子里，似乎真的出现了一个新器官，而尤吉欧的阴茎撞到的正是宫口，那个粗大圆润的龟头插进去了，幼嫩的子宫壁被摩擦着，颤抖着等待受孕……

“……！怎么突然吸得这么紧，就这么想要精液吗？”

眼前所有都变得模糊，就连耳边的声音都变得遥远，疲惫和过量冲击终究是超过了大脑负荷，桐人恍惚间感到屁股里的肉棒变大，抵进他新生器官里，暖暖的液体溢满子宫。

“喂……喂！你怎么晕……醒醒……”

意识坠入黑暗的前一秒，总在欺负他的声音终于出现慌乱。桐人闭上眼睛，感受着全身泛起的酸痛，在心里默默想。

等到他出去，一定要全力诅咒这个人。

 

 

 

“喂——！喂！醒醒！”

先听到的是熟悉的声音，看来是亚丝娜又来催香钱了。不过女性进不了男神的房间，桐人迷糊地咂了咂嘴，翻个身继续睡。

“醒醒啊天都亮了给我去工作！”

啪——

响亮的巴掌让桐人完全清醒了，他捂着通红的右脸颊，难以置信地望着亚丝娜。

“你干嘛？！”

“早上好。”亚丝娜优雅地行礼，“今天是第八天了，所以我来验收成果，不过没想到一来就看到你毫无形象地睡在神道上呢。”

“什……神道上？”

被提醒桐人才发现，周围都是参拜的信徒，自己就睡在他们脚下，各色鞋子擦着脸过去，虽然碰不到，但看起来还是很惊悚。

亚丝娜跟着他爬到屋顶，甩了甩账簿，记下一笔。

“这次就算你通过了，但还是卡着时间过的，我来的时候才看到那个人类来还愿，下次可不行了啊。”

“……还愿？”桐人迷茫地看向她，“谁来还愿？”

“就是这久你一直跟着的，说起来他还愿的内容有点奇怪，说什么这次很舒服，希望下次还有，他一定还会还愿。”

亚丝娜满脸狐疑：“你干什么了让人家很舒服？又是把阴茎变大了？”

“没有！我……”桐人否定到一半熄火了，“算了，就当是这样吧，总比……要好。”

“哼……”

亚丝娜收起账簿，理了理衣服打算走人。

“反正刚好啊，你找到这么个固定人选，我看他面相也不错，这回不罢工了吧？刚好下个月的业务指标期限也要到了……”

“什么？！”桐人震惊地抬头，“不是这次做完就可以休息一下……”

“休息什么啊休息，你忘了你禁闭一年吗，这一年的工作都要赶回来。”亚丝娜再次毫不留情坐上神鸟，朝他摆手，“加油干啊，我看好你。”

“等会！我……他！你们……”

熟悉的疲惫，熟悉的绝望，桐人捂住头，感觉这次比之前都头疼很多。

“还要……饶了我吧……”

 

 

一如往常的早晨，一如往常被祭拜的阴茎，一如往常满是污言秽语的祈愿。

在这普通得不能再普通的一天，巨根神大人靠卖身来充业绩的道路，正式开始了。


End file.
